deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jafar
Jafar is the main antagonist of Disney's movies, Aladdin and The Return of Jafar. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bill Cipher VS Jafar (Completed) * Jafar Vs Discord (Completed) * Erazor Djinn vs Jafar * Hades vs Jafar * Joker VS Jafar * Maleficent vs. Jafar (Completed) * Jafar VS Quan Chi (Completed) * Jafar vs. Ursula (Completed) Battles Royale * Disney Villain Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Discord (My Little Pony) * Dr. Facilier * Erazor Djinn (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * Hit * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Orochimaru (Naruto) * Scar * Whis * Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) * Kan-Ra (Killer Instinct) History Aladdin Not much is known about Jafar’s early life. He first became known as the Royal Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah. Though he had a number of agents, his only “friend” was Iago, a talking parrot, who served Jafar, but kept his intelligence a secret. Jafar was a normal human who was not content with his place in life, and dreamed of becoming more powerful. To that end, he began collecting magical artifacts, and legends that would lead him to more and better artifacts. The best artifact that he gained was a staff with a cobra’s head, which he could use to hypnotize and manipulate the Sultan. Legends pointed him to a “Cave of Wonders,” which contained many wonderful things, the greatest of which was a genie’s lamp. Jafar manipulated a petty thief named Aladdin into enter the cave, but Aladdin discovered the genie himself, and began using it for his own benefit. Eventually Jafar sent Iago to steal the lamp, and the genie became Jafar’s servant instead. Jafar’s first wish from the genie was that he become Agrabah’s Sultan. However, when he did not get the obeisance that he desired, he made his second wish that he become the most powerful sorcerer in the world. He then began a reign of terror in Agrabah, holding the entire city in a magical police state. Aladdin eventually came back to try to steal the genie’s lamp back again, but Jafar defeated him through the power of his magic. However, just when Jafar had won, Aladdin pointed out that Jafar was not the most powerful one around, because the genie was more powerful still. Not realizing that he was being manipulated by Aladdin, Jafar made his third and final wish – that he become a genie himself. After his wish was granted, Jafar found out that he was now bound to a lamp of his own, and as such a servant to whoever controlled the lamp. Jafar was pulled into the lamp, taking the parrot Iogo with him. Aladdin and the original genie took Jafar’s lamp, and secreted it in another Cave of Wonders. Return of Jafar Some time later, Jafar’s lamp was found by the incompetent thief, Abis Mal, and Jafar was bound to serve him. However, Abis Mal was easily bullied by the powerful Jafar, and Jafar ordered him to take him back to Agrabah, where he could get his revenge. In the course of gaining his revenge, Jafar was betrayed by Iago, and his lamp fell into molten lava, melting the lamp, and destroying Jafar. and the Arabian Night During this television episode, Jafar is released from the Underworld by Hades, so that he can fight Hercules. Jafar is no longer a genie, but maintains his sorcerous power. He was given a new staff to maintain his existence, but when Hercules breaks it, he is returned to the Underworld. Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge In this video game, Jafar’s ghost is summoned by his twin sister, Nasira, and she works to restore him to life. Though disembodied, Jafar tangles with Aladdin, throwing boulders at him, but is defeated again. video games Jafar appeared in a number of video games, usually in the form of Sorcerer Jafar. The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier This play tells the story of Ja’far, a royal vizier bent on bettering his city. In spite of having his dreams taken from him by an incompetent Sultan and his corrupt administration, he works for the betterment of the people. The Sultan’s daughter is selfish and provokes a war, even as she dallies with a horny trickster named Aladdin. Now facing a war with the Kingdom of Pixar, Ja’far has stolen a magic lamp that commands a Djinn. Making himself first the Sultan, and then a sorcerer, and finally a Djinn himself. He saves the city, but finds himself locked in a cave or wonders. However, just when he seems to have lost everything, he finds that he has gained...everything. Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities Normal Jafar Initially Jafar’s only powers were his persuasiveness, and his ability to scheme. He used a low-level magical stone in his Python Staff to hypnotize people, though it appears that this only worked on slow-witted subjects, like the Sultan. Sorcerer Jafar The Genie had granted Jafar’s wish to become “the most powerful sorcerer in the world.” As such, he gained the following powers: * Animation – He can animate objects and make them move on their own, as well as move people like puppets. He was powerful enough to make a tower fly off to a cold and distant mountain range. * Creation – He can create items out of thin air, including a wall of swords, and a giant hourglass around Jasmine. * Energy bolts – He can shoot energy blasts from his staff, though this is most like his power as a sorcerer, rather than a power of the staff itself. * Fire breath – He can blow fire out of his mouth, though this might just be a variation on his Creation ability. * Transfomation – Can change his size and appearance, once turning himself into a giant python. He can also change another person’s size or shape, turning Rajah into a kitten and Abu into a mechanical monkey. He could also change the clothing of himself and Aladdin. * Genie – At this point, Jafar’s greatest weapon is his control over the Genie. The Genie will do things for him like heavy lifting, and Jafar can have him grant wishes that are within the Genie’s power. * Genie form - Upon wishing to be an all-powerful genie, Jafar gains all access to the Genie's powers. 'Faults and weaknesses' *Can be consumed by his own hatred and anger. *As a genie, not only is his freedom prone to being restricted by the lamp, but he will cease to exist once it is destroyed. **If the Kingdom Hearts canon is counted, Jafar's genie form is prone to at least being defeated or sealed back into his lamp by taking enough physical damage. Gallery Jafar_with_Iago_and_staff.png|Jafar with Iago and staff. Genie_Jafar_Death_Throes.png|Genie Jafar's death throes. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Disney Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Staff Users Category:Villains Category:Genies Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Home Console Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants created by Magic Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Comedic Movie Combatants